Wave
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Tris is a Hawaii native, Eric happens to meet her during his time in Hawaii for RIMPAC. Typical...they fall for each other, but Eric has to leave in a few days...or does he? Tris X Eric
1. Chapter 1

"Tris," Tori whispered leaning over me.

"Mmmm," I mumbled.

"We gotta get up and go to work," she said a little louder.

"Ok," I mumbled, turning over to watch her leave my room.

I could smell the fresh coffee brewing, I sat up and stretched looking out the window. It was a sunny day, I could hear the waves crashing on the rocks just down the beach.

"Tris! Come on!" Christina yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and threw on a top over my bikini top followed by a pair of denim shorts and walked out to the kitchen area.

Tori handed me a cup of coffee before we all ran out the door to Christina's Ford Explorer.

"I don't wanna go to work," I whined getting into the back seat.

"Yeah well, when our surfing skills take off maybe we can quit," Tori joked.

We continued down the road to Kapaa, to our day jobs, which consisted of working at the small cafe for minimum wage and tips.

...

"You're late," my dad, or should I call him Andrew, called from the back door when we got out of the car.

"Sorry Mr. Prior, late night," Christina chuckled.

"I'm sure it was," he scoffed at her and glared towards me, "Beatrice, a word."

"How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Tris," I asked annoyed as I followed him into his office.

"Beatrice, when are you going to grow up and realize that this whole surfing gig will never take off for you? You need to get away from those girls you call your friends and get to college, make a life for yourself."

This was becoming a weekly conversation between us now, and frankly I was tired of hearing it.

"Andrew, with all due respect, I surf because I love to do it, and I happen to actually be good at it. If you haven't noticed I've put in for the time off to go to the annual Turtle bay competition. There will be sponsors there, do you not understand how much it means to me?"

"Beatrice-"

"It's Tris," I interrupted.

"Tris," he stared at me blankly, "surfing was your mothers dream, you don't have to try to live to be her-"

"I am not trying to be her, why is it so hard for you to realize that this, is who I am?"

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this conversation, he never would.

"I need you, Tori and Christina at the restaurant tonight, we have a big crowd coming in...its Rimpac..."

I sighed, Rimpac...when all the Navy crews come in from around the world and work together in maneuvers, play soccer, have other competitions, get extremely drunk.

"What time," I ask.

"Five to close," he states.

"Fine," I huff, "am I excused now?"

"Yes."

I leave his office and make my way to the front of the cafe to talk with Tori and Christina. I find Christina talking to Will and Four at the counter, Tori is serving an elderly couple at another table.

"Goodmorning beautiful," Four says grinning at me.

"Hey," I reply shortly.

"Are you ready for turtle bay?" He asks trying to start a conversation with me.

"Yep, Christina, you me and Tori have to work at the restaurant five to close."

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Andrews orders."

"Come out to the bay afterwards," Four says smiling at me, "we're going night surfing tonight."

"We will see what time close really is."

I wanted to go night surfing, shit I lived for night surfing but I wasn't about to go with Four.

"What's up," Tori asks as she comes closer to us, seeing the grim look on both mine and Christina's faces.

"Working five to close," Christina sighs.

"Hey, it's extra money, besides its Rimpac, extra tips. We need the money girls."

Extra tips were great until the dumb asses all got too drunk to remember what a tip is.

...

"Let's go girls," I call from the clock on the wall, setting my time card back on the table.

Tori and Christina hurry down the hall and quickly clock out before we hurry down road to our next job.

We scramble through the back door and to our lockers, throwing black tank tops over our bikini tops.

"Tris, you coming to the bar with me," Tori asks.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," I reply throwing my hair into a messy braid.

"Lucky asses, I get to run around to the tables with Lauren." Christina says pouting.

"You'll live," I say smirking and hurry out to the bar to begin the night.

Its quiet for the first fifteen minutes, which gives us time to make sure everything is in place and ready, and in the next minute, groups of fifteen Navy men come in at a time, quickly filling the place.

"Hey what can I get you," I ask a curly headed brunette who sat down at the bar nearly in front of me.

"Some of you on a silver platter," he says smirking. Wow, one of these jackasses huh?

"Anything to drink," I offer coolly.

"Whiskey," he replies with a smirk across his face.

He wasn't too terrible looking, but guys win a cocky ass attitude like that were a total downer for me.

I poured his drink and handed it back to him, taking his card in the process.

"Tab?" I ask quickly.

"Yes, it's Peter," he smirks wider as I jot down his name and throw his card into a cup.

Another man sits next to Peter, I notice he's built fairly well, he has tattoos across his arms.

"Scotch," his deep voice says shortly, handing me his card, "Max."

I hand him his drink and continue to rush around the bar, helping Tori when I need to and tending my half of the bar.

Christina comes to ask for drinks every now and then to serve to her tables, which I quickly take care of before returning to the bar.

"So," the guy, Peter, asks me as I stand in front of him drying a glass, "you got a name?"

"Does it matter," I ask smirking at him.

"Well, I'd like to know who I am being served so well by."

Max is chuckling next to him.

"I'd also like to know who I get the pleasure of fucking tonight," he speaks again.

His comment immediately pisses me off, but I try to keep my cool composure.

"Peter, is it?"

He looks at me, waiting patiently for my name.

"My name is, Tris, the only reason I'm telli you, is because if you don't stop with the sex comments, I will castrate you on this bar and pin your fucking dick to your forehead."

Max laughs out loud and nudges Peters shoulder, Peter looks pissed.

"I want to close my tab," he states quickly.

"My pleasure," I answer sarcastically happy.

I run his card for his owed balance which is $156.00, no wonder he was wasted, and hand it to him.

He leaves the bar quickly.

"Sorry about that asshole," Max speaks up when I refill his glass.

"I'm used to it, I just get real tired of the bullshit sometimes," I reply and walk away to tend to my other customers quickly.

When I come back, a muscular blonde man is sitting next to Max, chatting away.

"Can I get you anything," I ask the blonde.

He looks to me with grey-blue eyes. I feel my heart rate quicken slightly.

"Coke and rum," he states shortly, his eyes linger on mine for a second longer than needed before he turns back to Max.

I quickly fill his glass of his contents and slide it to him, he already has his card laying on the counter, I take it, looking at the name. _Eric Coulter._

I throw it in a separate cup next to Max's card.

...

I glance at my watch, it's already close to midnight, the people in the bar are getting drinker by the minute.

Eric and Max are still chatting away, Max is starting to slur, but Eric is keeping his cool composure.

"I'm going to take a five minute break, Tori says into my ear, I nod before she walks into the back.

"Hey," I hear Max call, "Tris," my head snaps at my name.

"Yeah," I ask making my way to him.

"Eric and I were wondering, do you know any good surf spots around?"

"You surf," I ask, kind of shocked really.

"Well, kind of, but it's always a good time to practice when we come down here."

"Well," I pause and look to my watch again, nearly one thirty, "how do you feel about night surfing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Christina, Tori and I are piled into the explorer, we drive around to the front of the bar where Eric and Max are waiting for us.

"I can't believe you invited these guys," Christina squealed with delight.

"They invited themselves," I laughed back.

Eric and Max climbed in the back seat, sandwiching me in the middle.

"So where are you girls taking us," Eric asked me.

"You'll see," I said smirking back to him.

"You're going to love it," Christina called from the front.

Eric looked down at me with his grey eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking in this moment.

he was a really good looking guy, I wouldn't deny it, but he was only here for a few days.

"So where are you guys from," Tori asked, breaking the silence in the vehicle as we drove down our well known road to the beach.

"Originally from Phoenix, Arizona," Max replied, "stationed in San Diego."

"What about you, Eric," I ask him.

"Chicago to San Diego."

I could hear the party before we saw it, whoops and hollers sounded from just beyond the thick trees leading to the beach.

"Holy shit," Eric whispered looking out the window when he saw the bonfire on the beach.

"Welcome to Hawaii," I smiled up at him.

Christina hit the brakes and jumped out of the car, followed by Tori and Max.

Eric lingered a little longer, looking out the window.

"You ok," I asked him.

"How are the natives towards sea men."

"They won't bother you," I said as a matter of fact.

"alright then," he says and gets out of the car, letting me out before shutting the door,

"Trissy!" I hear Uriah from somewhere in front of me.

"Hey!" I smiled when I saw him running towards me. He picks me up over his shoulder and slaps my ass before setting me back down.

"Whose this," he asks looking to Eric.

"Eric," Eric replies holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uriah."

"Eric here is wanting to try out night surfing," I state.

Uriah gets a wicked shit eating grin on his face, "come with me brother."

Eric looks at me and then back to Uriah, I nod reassuringly and he follows him down the beach to the water, picking up a board on the way. I couldn't help but notice, even at a a distance, the way his muscles rippled when he stripped his shirt off of his body. He kicked out of his sandals and followed Uriah into the water.

"Who the hell is that," Four asks me on his way to my side.

"Just a Navy man."

"Where'd he come from, why is he here, this is our turf."

"Give it a rest would you," I sneered at him, "I invited them."

"Them?"

"The other guy is with Tori."

"Tris, why the hell would you invite them?"

"Is there a problem, Four?"

"I don't like them."

"You haven't even met them, knock it off. You're being twelve years old again."

I walked away from him towards the bonfire and found Tori still chatting with Max. Seems they had hit it off.

"Hey beautiful," I hear another voice. It's Marlene.

"Hey," I say smiling as she offers me a beer.

"Whose the blond," she asks gesturing towards Eric and Uriah running towards the fire soaking wet.

"Some Navy man."

"You gonna get on it?" She asks me.

"Oh shut up," I say laughing at her. I watch Eric scanning the crowd, his eyes land on mine.

"How was it," I ask as he gets closer to me, he grabs my beer and swigs it.

"Damn, that was great," he says smiling wildly.

I smile at the lightness in his voice.

"Come with me on the next one," he asks, looking down at me.

I scan over his face before nodding, "ok."

...

"So, whose the guy who can't keep his eyes off of you," Eric asks as we sit on our boards in the water.

"Who, Four?"

"Four?" He looks amused.

"He's just a friend, mad that I won't let him be anything more."

"And why is that? Why won't you let him be more than a friend? Are you a lesbian?"

"Jesus, ask me one question at a time," I say laughing and splash him with water.

"Well answer," he says, acting impatient.

"No, I'm not a lesbian. I don't like four the way he likes me, and I have my surfing to concentrate on."

"So you're not looking for a relationship."

"I haven't been looking at all," I reply looking over to him, "my mom always told me to stop looking so hard and focus on the one true thing you love, and true love will find you."

"She sounds like a smart woman," Eric smiles.

"She was," I smile back and watch his smile fall.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"Don't be, she died doing the one true thing she loved," I smile and watch a small grin break across his lips.

"Aren't we here to surf," I ask him and begin to paddle out farther towards a set rolling in.

I paddled quickly, looking over my shoulder ready to jump up on my board.

I got the drop and did a kick cutback, I loved hearing the spray of the ocean, the feel of the water against my skin was comforting. I glanced back to see Eric catching his own set.

All at once everything came to an end too quickly and the wave died out.

I saw Four quickly walking, no pretty much running full speed towards me. But I realized quickly it wasn't me he was coming for.

He collided with Eric and the two fell back into the water, wrestling for dominance.

"Four," I yelled, "get off of him!"

He didn't listen, Christina and Tori got involved quickly, helping me pull Four off of Eric, but he broke away from us and went back after him.

Eric got the upper hand this time, he punched him in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards before stalking up to him and shoving him under the water.

"Eri !" I screamed, "Eric stop!"

"Eric!" Max yelled, and Eric let go of Four, who came up sputtering the water from his lungs.

"You're dead, you're ducking dead," Four yelled.

i got in between the two men and held my arms out, "both of you stop!"

"Who the fuck is this guy, Tris?" Four screamed at me.

"Who the fuck are you, tell me! Who are you to attack someone you don't even know!"

"He's not one of us!"

"Why do you think everyone has to be one of us," I yelled, getting in his face, "Back the fuck off!"

"He's no good for you!"

"You don't know the difference between good and bad anymore, Four!"

"Tris," Tori put her arm around my waist, "Tris, let's go."

I stared long and hard at Four before I backed away with Tori, Max already had Eric in the explorer.

"He's just going to hurt you," Four yelled from behind me.

"Ignore him," Tori whispered and hurried me to the car, ushering me in the backseat beside Eric. I had the window seat this time.

"You ok," Christina asked me.

i nodded and leaned my head on my window as she drove away.

...

"I'm sorry tonight turned out so shitty," I said to Eric as I walked with him to the front doors of his hotel.

"Hey," he stopped and turned to face me, "I had a really good time tonight."

"I hope so," I said honestly, "since when do Navy men not sleep on the ship?"

"New changes this year," he said smiling, "Pretty great."

I grinned and looked down to my feet, then back up at Eric, "you have a good night...well morning Eric."

It was already five thirty the sun was starting to peak over the horizon.

"Will you be at the bar tonight?" He asked standing closer to me.

"No," I shook my head, "I'll be training all day, I have tonight off."

"Wanna come to a real party?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "am I going to get my ass kicked?"

"No, we're nicer than that."

I shook my head at him and laughed.

"Your friends can come too, seems Tori and Max are hitting it off," he glanced to a few yards away where they were sharing an embrace.

"We will meet you here."

A cheeky grin spread over his face.

"I'll see you tonight then."

I blew him a kiss and jogged back to the explorer where Christina was waiting patiently.

Tori wasn't far behind.

"Damn." We all said at once before we drove away giggling like little school girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tris, wake the hell up!" Christina yelled in my ear

"I'm coming," I mumbled into my pillow.

We had only gotten a good three hours of sleep, but I couldn't let that stop me from going out and hitting some waves. Turtle Bay was approaching fast, I had to focus.

"Let's go," Tori yelled out as I struggled to get a new bikini top on.

"I'm coming!"

We never had to go far to get some waves, with our house being only five hundred yards from the ocean.

"Jesus, takes you long enough." Christina jokes at me.

"Let's go," I mock them, they both shake their heads and we make our way out the back door and head down the beach, grabbing our boards on the way.

"Waves are looking good today," Uriah yells from his spot on the sand.

uriah has a thing about sleeping down on the beach in the summertime, says it's something about not wanting to be around his brother Zeke all the time. I don't blame him, he's just as bad as Four if not worse.

"They look great," I say and strap the leash to my ankle.

"Good luck out there," he grins up at me and I run for the waves.

The water rushes over me, quickly making me feel like electricity is running through my veins.

I paddle out far E dough for a small set of waves to warm up on. here we go.

...

"Let's go grab some breakfast," Christina whines as we lay on the sand with Uriah and now Will.

"At the cafe we work at, really?" I ask with a quirked brow.

"Well, it's the only place to eat," Will says.

"Fine," I huff, "Let's go."

We don't bother getting in the car, it's quicker just to walk down the beach and skip all the traffic.

"Tris," I hear Four yell as we pass by his house.

"Ignore him," Christina says and we keep walking.

"Tris!" He yells again, closer this time, I feel his hand on my arm, "will you please stop for a second?"

"What," I sigh and turn around, my friends stop a few feet away.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, just seeing you with a random guy made me a little pissed off. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You mean to say you want me all for yourself right?"

"Tris," he pleads.

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Look, I'm sorry ok?"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

With that I left a dumb struck Four and continued down the beach wi my friends. Breakfast was sounding a lot better now.

...

"Hey girls," Nina, today's waitress greeted us warmly, "can't stay away huh?"

"I guess not," I say smiling at her.

"Usual?"

"Please," I say, Christina and Tori nod in agreement.

"Comin right up ladies," Nita smiles before walking into the kitchen.

I hear the bell to the cafe ring and turn around to see Eric, I turn back forward with a mad blush covering my cheeks.

"Hey ladies," I recognize Peters voice. Ugh.

"Back for round two," I ask him when he sits at the counter next to me.

"Oh shit, it's my beautiful Tris." He sneers.

"Seriously," I ask unimpressed, "don't make me follow through with my promise."

"What promise is that," Eric pipes up, scooting Peter over to sit next to me.

"She was going to cut his balls off and tack em to his forehead," Max said laughing.

Eric looked at me with an amused expression.

I smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Got my point across though," I say.

"Here you go girls," Nita sets all the plates of food in front of us.

"Holy shit, how are you not fat?" Peter comments.

Each of us has a stack of three pancakes, a pile of hash browns and bacons strips with three scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"You eat all that," Eric asked amused.

"I know, I'm fat," I say with a mouth full of pancake.

"When are you guys leaving for your ship practices," Tori asks no one in particular as she digs into her own plate.

"We leave in the morning, we will be gone for a week," Max answers her. I look to Eric and offer him a bite of my pancakes which he gladly accepts.

"Can I get you gentleman anything," Nita asks, keeping her eyes on Peter, eyeing him up and down.

"What's good," Eric asks me.

"Everything," I say taking a bite of my bacon.

"I'll have what she's having," Eric said to Nita gesturing to my plate.

Peter and Max ordered a smaller meal as the rest of us scarfed the rest of ours.

"Beatrice," I hear my dads voice from the office down the hall.

"Andrew," I say rolling my eyes.

"A word?"

"Great," I hear Christina mumble under her breath.

"I'll be back," I say to everyone, mostly Eric.

I walk into my dads office and cross my arms.

"Who are your friends," he asks me sternly.

"Really? You called me in here to ask about my friends?"

"You need to be careful, I don't want you to end up...pregnant or something."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, very actually."

"You should know, I am not a fucking whore. I'm not like Caleb, he is the one you should be giving this speech to, oh wait, he already got two different girls knocked up within two months."

"Beatrice." My father warns.

"What?"

"Nevermind," he picks up a book and waves me out of his office.

I shake my head and walk back out.

"What was that about," Christina asks.

"Just the usual morni chit chat with my dad."

"That's your dad?" Eric asks looking up from his plate of food he had just received.

"Sadly, yes."

Eric must have noticed my irritation because he dropped the subject, the boys began talking about Rimpac and everything they do. It was actually kind of interesting to hear about the different jobs and maneuvers they performed.

Turns out, Eric was the one who fights the ship...which I find extremely sexy.

Max was the captain and Peter was a grunt for now.

"So when is your next competition," Eric asks me.

"Next week..."

"I'd love to watch you," Eric replies smiling down at me.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I avert my eyes.

"Heres your check girls," Nita says slipping it towards me.

Eric quickly grabs it from me and takes out his wallet and hands his card to Nita.

"On me," he winks at Nita then to me.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Thanks, Eric," Christina pipes up, Tori follows with a thank you and I am left starIng at him.

"Thank you," I say quietly looking into his eyes.

Nita hands Erics card back and he tips her with a twenty.

"Let's get out of here," he says directly to me.

I look to my friends, they both nod and plead with their eyes for me to go.

"Ok," I smile and follow Eric out of the cafe.

"Shes totally got him," I hear Christina before the door closes behind us.

What are you doing Tris?


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on," I call to Eric as he paddles to keep up with the wave, "paddle, Eric!"

He keeps up with the wave and finally stands up, I cheer loudly for him and watch as he gains his balance.

I paddle towards him and give him a high five.

"Got company," he just head chin towards the beach. I see Four, Zeke and their crew watching us.

"Fucking great," I mutter, "Time to go."

"Why are you so scared of them," he asks.

"I'm not, I'm scared of what they will do to you if we don't leave right now."

"Tris," Eric grabs my arm gently, "I'm not scared."

"Maybe you should be," I say sternly before I start to make my way towards the beach.

"What is he doing here," Four smears once I'm in ear shot.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"he needs to learn his lesson," he spits at me.

"Just leave him alone, he will be gone in a few days," I sigh and watch Eric walk towards us.

"What the fuck do you want punk," I hear Eric ask Four. I close my eyes.

"Stop," I hold my arms out between Eric and Four.

"What did you just call me," Four asks shoving past me.

"You heard me, punk," Eric sneered.

They were standing toe to toe now, noses nearly touching, eyes locked.

"Take him out, Four," Zeke grinned and looked at me.

"Eric let's go," I called to him, he didn't break his gaze from Four.

"I'll fucking kill you if you come near her again," I hear Four say lowly.

"I think you should try," Eric muttered just as low, standing up straighter. He was a good three inches taller than Four.

"Eric!" I yell louder.

Then Four shoves Eric back, and all hell breaks loose.

Zeke pulls me back as I tried to get in the middle of the fight, "leave em, Trissy."

"Let go of me," I squirm in his grasp.

Eric has Four pinned to the ground in a choke hold, Four is turning blue.

"Eric," I yell, "Eric stop!"

Zeke lets me go and I run and break his hold on Four.

"Are you nuts," I ask him shoving him away from Four, "you two don't have to kill each other."

"Take me back to my hotel," he sneers at me before shoving past me.

I look to Four, he is regaining his color slowly, Zeke is kneeling by him.

"Eric," I yell trying to catch up with his long strides, "Eric!"

He keeps his pace, I huff and run faster through the deep sand, "Stop! Hey!"

I get in front of him and he stops.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"No, Tris, I'm not. Take me back to my hotel. Please."

"Eric," I say as he brushes past me. I sigh and follow him down the beach back to his hotel.

...

"Eric, why are you being like this, why are you so mad at me?"

"You're letting that guy get all fucking possessive of you, and you are taki it."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him to fuck off."

"Eric I have tried, I have tried for so long to get him to leave me alone-"

"Whatever."

He glares at the ground intently and I grasp his hand lightly, he doesn't pull away but he looks away from me.

"Are...are we still on for tonight?"

His jaw clenches and he shakes his head, "no, I need to rest up before tomorrow."

I feel my heart sink slightly.

"Ok," I nod my head, "I'll see you around then."

I walk away from him then, and start back down the beach to Where we left Four.

...

"Look whose back," Four snickers at me.

I stride up to him, knowing exactly what I'm about to do.

I don't slow down, and he walks right into my fist connecting with his face.

"What the fuck, Tris," he yells holding his eye.

"Stop fucking everything up, Four!"

"I'm just protecting you!"

"I don't need you to protect me," I yell and swing for him. He catches my wrist quickly and pulls me to his chest crushing me to him.

"I suggest you stop."

"Or what," I sneer up at him looking into his eyes.

"Things will get very ugly, very quickly."

"Fuck you, Four, what are you going to do, hit me?"

"No," he pushed me down and stood over me, he kneeled down to me then, "but don't tempt me to do something else."

"Fuck off," I spit and get up to head home.

...

"Hey, how was it," Christina asked beaming at me but quickly coming to me when she sees my tears.

"Tris, what happened?" Tori asks.

"Four happened, he fucking ruins everything."

"Did he fight Eric again?"

"He tried, Eric beat the shit out of him, then got pissed off at me."

"Shit," Christina mumbled, "are you two still on for tonight?"

"No...you girls go ahead, I'll be fine here."

"No, if you don't go, we're staying home." Tori said, Christina nodded eagerly in agreement.

"No, seriously you girls go."

"Are you sure," Christina asked with sad but almost hopeful eyes.

"I'm positive."

Not long after the girls were ready to go and headed off to the party. I was almost disappointed that I was t going along because I would like to see how the Navy parties.

I moped around he house for an hour after they left, but listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks and went outside.

The moon was shining bright tonight, the wave were rolling in steadily, licking my feet on the sand.

I closed my eyes and thought about my mom, I missed her so much.

"I miss you mama!" I whispered into the wind.

I sometimes imagined her whispering right back to me how much she missed me and loved me, but it would never be her holding onto me.

i thought about Eric, I had just met him and felt a connection with him.

He was typical, every good thing had to come to an end, he was leaving in a few days anyway.

frustrated I stripped off my tank top and shorts followed by my bikini and strode into the water. Who cares if I was caught naked, I didn't need any constricting fabric on my body.

I dove under the water and stayed submerged for a good two minutes before coming up for air.

"Hey," I heard from behind me, and splashing water.

i turned quickly to see Eric swimming towards me.

Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eric," I choked out, my heart Lurched into my chest. Forget what I said about not caring if I was caught naked. I cared now.

"Hey," he was getting closer.

"What are you doing here," I ask covering my chest.

"I thought about the things I said earlier..."

"It's ok, really," I mutter and feel relieved, somewhat, when he stops a good hard from me.

"No, it's not ok, Tris," he came closer again, "Tris, call me crazy...but when I met you a few days ago, I couldn't help but feel the connection between us. I don't know what this is, but I want more."

"Eric," I shook my head, "you're leaving in a few days," I moved away from him again, he was getting to close to my naked body.

"We can make this work," he says still advancing me.

"Eric," I looked towards the beach trying to located my pile of clothes.

"Tris," he reached for my arm and held it before pulling me into him. My eyes grew wide when I felt his hard member pressed against my leg. Bare.

He gave me a cheeky grin, "I saw your clothes on the beach," he looked over my face as I felt the relief wash over me.

"Eric, what if this doesn't work."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

Thats all Eric needed to hear before our lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. I swear I felt the steam coming off of us in the cold water.

His tongue dominated my own, making me moan into his mouth.

"Tris," he whispered, breaking away from me slightly.

"What?" I ask breathless.

"Do you still want to go to that party?"

I feel a smile cross my face, I nod, "yes, I would love to go to a party."

...

"Hey," Max greeted us at the back lawn of the hotel, "you guys made it!"

i can't help but notice his fingers are entwined with Tori's. I grin up at her, she just shrugs her shoulders.

"She doesn't need much convincing," Eric smirked and pulled me into the lawn party.

There were people everywhere, some half dressed, some hardly dressed, and some were passed out on the ground.

"Holy shit," I whispered up to him.

He chuckled and led me towards the tiki bar to get a drink.

"Hey Eric," the bartender purred, she had short red hair and way too much makeup plastered to her face.

"Hey Sierra," he said sounding bored, "Whiskey, and whatever Tris wants."

"What can I get you," she asked in a high voice.

"Just a bud light please."

"I never would have pegged you for a beer type," Eric teased me.

"I'm full of surprises," I joked.

The girl, Sierra, handed a beer across the counter to me, I couldn't help but notice her squinted eyes.

Jeez.

"Come on," Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a large group of people.

"Hey," a tall man with tattoos down his neck like Eric spoke up, "what you doing Eric, who have you got here?"

"Edward, this is Tris, Tris, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand to Edward, he shook it firmly and smiled down at me.

"Her eyes are up here," Eric hissed to the other man. I suddenly felt a little self conscious. I should have thrown on a bar under my tank top.

"Sorry man," Edward apologized to Eric, "where can I get me one?"

Eric gave him a look that could kill and the other man held up his hands in defense laughing, "I'm kidding man, I'm kidding!"

"Fucking better be," Eric chuckled lowly.

"I knew I should have worn a bra," I muttered so only Eric could hear me.

"Hell no, I like that you can go out as confident as you are. Bras are overrated."

I blush slightly at his comment and he leads me to another group of people.

...

"Let's go upstairs," Eric whispers into my hair.

"I'm not staying the night," I state watching him sway slightly.

"Please," he asks sticking out his lower lip.

I bite my bottom lip between my teeth, Eric pulls it out with his thumb, "baby, if you bite your lip like that I won't let you leave."

"Eric," I whisper as his lips get closer to mine, taking me in a passionate kiss.

"Please, stay," he whispers.

"Ok," I nod and we head upstairs to his room.

 _Tenth Floor_

We barely make it through the door before Eric has my shirt over my head.

i pull his off immediately after and throw it to the floor.

"Tris," he mutters breaking from the kiss, "you need to tell me when to stop."

"Don't stop," I whisper kissing him again and reaching for his button on his shorts.

He growls into my mouth and lifts me up by the back of my legs, cause me to wrap my legs around his waist.

He walks us to the kind size bed and tosses me down, making quick work of the rest of his shorts, followed by his boxers.

My eyes automatically go to his hard cock, holy shit, he's pretty good sized.

I'd had sex before, but it had been nearly two years since the last time, this might hurt a little.

Eric pulled my denim shorts off of my body and left me laying naked beneath him, tan lines and all.

I traced the mazes of tattoos on his arms and looked at the rungs on his neck, they stood out against the paleness of his skin.

He was amazing.

"Are you sure," he asked leaning down and catching my lips with his.

"Yes," I took a deep breath and spread my legs a little wider.

Eric wasted no time in lining up and ramming into my wet pussy.

"Ho-ly shit." He whispered into my ear, biting softly, I tried moving my hips but he held them down, "don't move yet, baby, I won't last."

"Please," I whimpered, just the initial feel of him pulsing inside of me made me about spiral over the edge.

He slowly began moving, gently at first and then found a faster pace.

"Damn, Tris," he muttered, throwing my legs over his shoulders to go in deeper.

I moaned loudly at the feel of his hard cock being so deep inside of me.

"Eric," I started playing with my clit and pinching my nipple with my other hand, "I'm going to cum."

"Fuck," he moaned and pounded into me harder, sending me over the edge with a cry.

I felt Eric still as he spilled his sweet cum inside of my wet throbbing pussy.

"Oh my hell," I whispered and lifted his head from my chest to kiss me.

"Wow," he whispered.

We both went into a fit of giggles like we were teenagers who just lost our virginity.

"We should sleep," he mumbled pulling out of me and pulling me into his arms.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Six sharp," he muttered, falling asleep quickly.

I heard his soft snores a few seconds later and I soon followed his actions, and let sleep overtake me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Eric whispered into my ear, I woke with a start and peaked over my shoulder at Erics grey eyes.

"Morning," I smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss me, "I gotta get going babe."

"What time is it?"

"Five thirty," he replies stroking the hair from my face.

"I'll get up," I reply, I need to get home to change for work anyway.

"You can stay here, Tris," he says smiling down at me and kissing my shoulder.

"I need to get home and ready for work," I say smiling a little.

"Want me to call you a cab?"

Shit. I don't have a car.

"I'll walk, it's ok," I smile again and lean up to kiss him.

He is clad in his Navy uniform, and damn he looks hot.

"Wow, you clean up nicely," I comment.

"Mmm," he murmurs against my lips, "you don't know how badly I wish I was naked on top of you right now."

"You should go before we start something and make you late."

He chuckles and nods slightly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a week, I won't have cell service or anything, but when I come back I want to see you."

"Turtle Bay is the day after you get back."

"I'll be there," he promises.

"Okay," I kiss him quickly before he pushes off the bed and pulls a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Bye," I say as he turns to leave.

"Bye baby girl."

I laughed and laid back down on the soft bed smiling like an idiot.

...

"SPILL!" Christina yelled when I walked into the front door of our house.

"What?" I ask blushing and trying to squeeze past her and Tori to get to my room.

"You got laid! Look at that face!" She said laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled and laughed before stripping off my shirt and throwing on a black bikini top.

"So," Tori said leaning against my doorframe, "Turtle Bay is next week."

"I know," I say throwing a new tank top over my head.

"We need to get you training harder this next week." She says, more serious this time.

"I'm ready, but I will train," I say stripping off my shorts.

I can see why people think we're into each other in this house, we just strip down without a second thought.

"On a more serious note," Christina pipes up, "how big is Eric?"

"Oh my god," I yell and we all begin laughing again.

"Tell us!" She says coming into my room and bouncing on my bed.

I hold up my hands and indicate that he is average, maybe that will get them off my back.

"I call bullshit," Tori said laughing.

"Oh yeah? How big is Max," I ask her.

Christina and I both laugh at the blush that crosses her neck and cheeks.

"Enough about dicks, we have to get to work," Tori counters.

We all head out of the house and climb into the explorer and take off to the cafe.

...

"Morning beautiful," Uriah says when I walk to the counter.

"Hey Uri," I say smiling and pouring him a cup of coffee with two sugar packets.

"Where'd that big dude go, your boyfriend," he asks taking the coffee.

"Not my boyfriend," I say shaking my head and grinning uncontrollably.

"By the look on your face, you are definitely more than friends," he presses and chuckles.

"I like him, he's really a cool guy, not nice all the time, definitely an asshole but...cool."

"You realize anyone who stands up to Four's dumbass is a keeper right?"

"I know, but he is leaving to go home in a few days."

"So go with him," Uri says, and he actually sounds serious.

"I can't do that," I say feeling a little sad at the thought.

Uriah shrugs his shoulders and sips his coffee. I hear the bell on the door ring and look up to see three older girls and a man walk in.

Tori is in my ear in the next minute, "You realize who that is?"

"Mina McKeen," I say watching the darker skinned girl walking to a booth.

"Last years national surf champion, she must be here for the competition."

"Got some competition," Uri pipes up.

The bell rings again, Four and Zeke walk in followed by Lauren and a couple other girls I've only seen once or twice. Groupies.

"Great," I say loud enough so Four can hear me.

"What I can't come here now," he asks loudly.

"I didn't say that."

"Tris," I hear my dad call me.

I let out an exasperated sigh and walk to his office.

"Just because you have personal probe,am with Tobias, doesn't mean you treat him badly here."

"I wasn't treaty him bad."

He shakes his head at me, "I need you girls to work tonight."

"Dad I have to train."

"What's more important, training or money to pay your bills?"

"You know important this competition is for me."

"Tris, I don't want to argue with you."

"Dad," I argue.

"I already told you. Work tonight."

"Fine."

I storm out of his office and straight out the back door of the cafe.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to keep me working so I wouldn't end up competition, so I wouldn't end up getting myself killed like my mom did.

He thought he was protecting me, but he wasn't.

"You ok," Christina asked walking out the door.

"No," I say shortly, "We have to work tonight."

"He knows we have to train you right?"

"He doesn't care, Chris, he's probably trying to keep me from competing."

"Because he's scared that something will happen to you?"

"I'm guessing that's the case."

"Well, we will just go to work, and when we get off, we can go out and train tonight, it's ok."

"I don't know how you always see the positive in everything."

"It's what I do," she says smiling and gives me a hug.

I really hoped she was right.

...

"Can I get you anything," I ask the first two men to sit at the bar.

"Two beers please," one says and hands me his card.

Its obvious they are Navy, probably mechanics or something to not be on the ships.

"It's Edgar," he states and smiles at me.

I smile back and put his card in a cup by the register.

"Aren't you the one who Eric was with last night," the other guy asks.

I don't really recognize him from last night.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with him at the party."

"Damn, he works fast," the two chuckle and Edgar continues, "you need to steer clear of that guy."

"Why is that," I ask trying to act like what he was saying wasn't affecting me.

"He's got a girl at home, he does this every time we go out on missions and training shit."

"Oh does he?"

"Yeah," the other guy nods his head, "he is a pure player, that's just who he is."

"Well, thanks for the warning," I say and try to grin before walking to another guy and girl who just sat down at the bar.

Great, I just succeeded in fucki around with a douchebag. He has a girl at home, and he came here for a fling during Rimpac.

"Tris," Tori calls over to me, "take your break."

I nod and head out the back door to the parking lot. I grab my phone and look through it, not finding anything interesting.

"So, what is your name anyway," I hear Edgar ask, I snap my head up and see him and the other guy moving towards me.

"Tris," I say, I feel my voice waiver slightly. What do these goons want.

"Were sorry about Eric, that's just how he is, a straight up asshole." Edgar comments and sits on a crate next to me throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I try to shrug him off, but he tightens his hold.

"We can make it all better," the other guy says, trying and failing at sounding seductive.

"Yeah, I'm good," I say and stand up roughly to get back inside.

"Where do you think you're going," Edgar asks, grabbing my arm in a firm grasp and pulling me back to him.

"Let me go," I say in a low voice.

"Come on baby, don't you want to have some fun," he purrs.

"I want to go back inside, now let me go."

"Let's have some fun, Jack," Edgar says to the other guy.

"Let me go," I say louder this time.

The guy, Jack, grabs my other arm and together they begin trying to wrestle me to the ground.

"Hold her still," Edgar hisses, I free my arm from his grasp and punch him in the side of the head, effectively making him stumble back a bit.

"Fucking bitch," he growls and punches me back.

I cry out, struggling to get away from the two men, Jack is forcing the button on my jeans open trying to shove his hand in my pants.

"HEY!" I hear a voice I have never been so happy to hear before.

"Four!" I yell, struggling to get the guys off of me.

"Get Away from her!" Another voice yells. Zeke.

Edgar is ripped aggressively away from me, followed by Jack and I fall to the ground, hitting my head on the way down.

"Get he fuck out of here, before I kill you." I hear Four snap at one of my attackers.

"Hey," Zeke helps me sit up, "you ok?"

I nod my head and look at Four as he kneels in front of me.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine," I nod again as they help me up.

"That's why we don't trust them," Four days, and for once, he's right. He was right. I couldn't trust Eric.

"I need to get back inside...thank you, for helping me," I say giving Four and Zeke both a hug before hurrying back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened," Christina asks me when I am in the bathroom trying to clean my face.

I have a bruise already forming on my face from Edgar.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"This doesn't look like nothing," she says coming closer an examining my face.

"I'm fine," I lie. Inside I am screaming. Why would Eric come here, and play with my emotions. Why would I allow myself to fall for his charm.

"What happened," she asks again, more careful this time. She is looking straight into my eyes now.

"Eric has someone at home," I say and choke back the tears.

"What," she practically screeches, "who said that?"

"Edgar," I say.

"The one who just attacked you? Are you kidding me?"

"Chris, he had no reason to lie to me," I say and turn to leave the bathroom.

"Maybe you should give Eric the benefit of the doubt, and ask him when he gets back."

"I just need to focus on training right now."

With that I walked out of the bathroom and into the bar, Tori gave me a worried look but I shook my head indicating I didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

I just went back to bar tending and focusing on my customers of the night, I just had to focus on surfing, that's all I had to do.

...

"Come on, Tris," Tori cheered as I paddled to catch the swell coming for me.

I felt myself picking up speed and stood up quickly for the drop in, following with a kickback, followed by two snaps off the top.

I could hear the girls cheering for me, I felt adrenaline fill my body to the max.

I was going to win Turtle Bay and move onto regionals.

All the sponsors would be there, I would be so happy with any of them, but the one I was looking for was Rip Curl.

I paddled quickly to catch the next wave, I stood up quickly and snapped once, twice, three times and rode out the wave.

"Girl," Chrstina cheered," you're killing it today!"

I smiled and noticed the small audience forming on the beach, it was Four, Zeke and their groupies.

"What's he doing here," Tori asked between us.

I shrugged my shoulders and began to paddle back out, followed by Tori and Chris.

"Kill it, Tris," Tori yelled as the next swell came barreling for me, I stood up but lost my footing as my board went over the falls. And I was swept under the curl.

Shit. Just stay calm, let it pass. I thought to myself as I was rolled over and over under e crushing water.

I was finally able to kick to the surface and take a deep breath, I looked around frantically, my board had Come loose from the leash.

"Tris!" Christina yelled and started paddling to me.

Before she could get to me I was hit by another wave. I started to panick when I couldn't break free from the barrel plunging me deeper into the water.

 _"Come on Beatrice," my mom called to me from her board._

 _"Mama, I'm scared," I called back from the beach._

 _"Mermaids dot get scared honey, come on!"_

 _I tentitively stepped into the water and laid on my board to paddle towards my mom._

 _"You're doing great baby, come on," she calls with a beautiful smile on her face, "you're going to be one of the best surfers in all of Hawaii."_

 _"You think so mama," I ask paddling to keep up._

 _"I know so."_

"Tris," I can hear a voice, it sounds far away.

"She's waking up," another voice is talking now. I think it's Zeke.

My eyes feel heavy as I open my lids to look up into four very worried faces.

"Oh my God, Tris," Tori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok," Four asks me.

"Yeah," I croak out and sit up, "I'm fine.

"Shit, you scared us," Christina sighed.

"I couldn't get back up to the surface."

"That's why you ride the waves, not swim under them," Zeke teases me.

"Are you sure you're ok," Tori asks.

"I'm good, I want to go back out," I say standing up.

The four of them share a worried look.

Four speaks up first, "take a break for the day, Tris."

"Turtle Bay is in a week-"

"He's right, let's get you rested up for the day," Christina agrees.

I sigh heavily and nod my head slowly, "fine."

We had to work at five anyway.

 **...**

 **Hello my amazing readers!**

 **I didn't know what I was doing when I first started this story, I think the fact that it's winter and I am dying for the summer heat inspired this!**

 **I am so grateful for all of the reviews already!**

 **Just a friendly reminder...I do not own divergent or the characters...**

 **Ill update today! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days later...Eric comes back**

"Tris," Tori calls out to me from the beach. I look up from my laying position on my board, slowly letting the calm water lap over me.

"Tris," she calls again when I don't make a move to get to shore, "we gotta go!"

Today was the day that the Navy men would come back from their maneuvers, Eric would be back today.

I sighed heavily and began to paddle slowly towards the beach.

I didn't know what I was going to say to Eric, I didn't even know why the hell I was so nervous, he was leaving tomorrow after my competition...he was leaving with sun kissed skin and a memory of some surfer girl he hooked up with. And what was I left with?

"Hey," Tori said as I finally made it to the sand, "you ready to get to hell?"

"No, I am ready to fucking quit."

"It's one more night, and to,or row morning you will be shredding those waves," Tori said throwing her arm around my shoulder.

I smiled slightly as we made our way back to the house.

"Hey," Christina called from her position in front of the TV, "check this out."

Tori and I sat on the couch next to Christina and watched the wave report for Turtle Bay.

"Holy shit," Tori breathed, "tomorrow is going to be epic, twenty foot waves."

My heart pounded in my chest and a rush of anxiety washed over me, "I am gonna die."

"No you're not," Christina snapped, "you're going to kick ass! Now go get dressed we have to be at work in thirty!"

I stood up and hurried into my room, stripping as I went.

I threw on the black tank top considered as 'uniform' and a pair of white shorts and black flip flops. I looked up in the mirror at my wet hair. I sighed loudly as I started to run my fingers through the knotted mess to braid it.

 _"Mama, I want my hair short like yours," I complained when she was braiding cornrows into my waist length locks._

 _"Mermaids don't have short hair honey," she said smiling down at me._

 _"But you're a mermaid, too," I said looking at her in mirror._

 _"I was, once, but when I cut my hair, I lost all my mermaid powers," she smiled and kissed the top of my head._

 _"Dont ever cut your hair, Beatrice, you're too beautiful."_

...

"Hello, girls," Jeanine, our manager greeted as we walked through the back door of the bar.

"Hello, Jeanine," we all said in unison.

"Busy night tonight, are you girls sure you can handle it with just the three of you? I can call in a couple more girls."

"I think we're ok," I replied as I clocked in.

"As long as you're sure, Tris are you competing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am," I smiled at her. Jeanine and my mom were always close, but after my mom died, Jeanine had completely quit surfing.

"Well,mood luck, I will be there to watch."

"Thank you J," I said smiling at continued into the bar to begin my shift.

"So, here's how we're going to do this," Tori said lining up our nightly gameplan, "Tris, you'll work the floor, and Christina you will work the floor and the bar. I'll tend strictly to the bar. You girls will have to make your own drinks to serve, unless I am not busy I will help you."

"Sounds good to me," Christina beamed.

I heard the door open, and loud chatter, "here we go," I murmured.

"Jesus, I think they're already drunk," Christina said laughing to herself as a few people stumbled through the door.

I watched as Edgar and his buddy Jack walked in, their eyes landed on me. They were still bruised up pretty badly, Edgar was sporting a stitched up eyebrow. Four and Zeke put in some good work.

The two men sat down at the opposite end of the bar as far away from me as they could. I snickered lightly.

Max was the next to walk in, followed by Peter and...Nita. Wow they got together, that's awesome.

Then I saw the blonde hair and bold neck tattoos. My heart jumped into my throat.

Max took a seat in front of Tori and the two instantly began chatting away.

Erics eyes locked with mine after he scanned the room, and he began stalking up to me like a lion who just spotted his prey.

 _Shit, what do I do?_

I looked out to the floor, no one was sitting at the tables yet.

"Hey gorgeous," I heard his deep voice and smelled his cologne.

"Hey," I said shortly, I didn't mean to sound so short, I wasn't sure what else to say.

"I've missed you," he smiled down to me, he reached up and tugged on the end of my braid.

My stomach felt like a knot.

"Oh did you now?"

"I did," he said smiling down at me. He reached out for me, but I stepped away.

Confusion crossed over his face. I looked to Christina and she nodded, indicating to go outside.

I turned and stalked out the back doors, Eric hot on my heels.

"Tris, what the hell is wrong," he asked me when I was in the back parki lot. But I didn't bother to stop. I picked up my pace and began running towards the beach.

"Tris!" He yelled,following after me.

I got to the sand and pulled my shirt over my head followed by my shorts, leaving them on the sand.

i heard Eric grumble something behind me, but I didn't care. I was too focused on being a mermaid right now, I was trying to think of what I was going to say.

When I was waist deep I stopped and turned around to him.

"Tris, what in the hell is going on,, Eric asked, "I know this isn't because you wanted a relaxing evening swim!"

"You want to know what's wrong Eric?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I was told, by some of your colleagues, that you in fact have a girl waiting for you at home."

I watched his face turn from confusion and anger into something more soft.

"Who told you that?" He asked me.

"Dows it really matter? As I see it, even if you didn't have someone waiting for you back in San Diego, all you are here for is Rimpac, which ended today, you'll be on your way back to California and what am I left with?"

He didn't answer.

"Memories, memories will be the only thing I have left, and I will be kicking myself for months afterwards for falling for some guy who steps into my life for a few days."

"Tris," he starts slowly and reaches towards me, "I need you to listen to me."

I didn't say anything, I looked past him trying to hold my composure.

"I do have a girl back home," he started. My heart stopped, "her name is Ella, she is my niece."

My eyes snapped to his.

"She is my sisters daughter, her dad died a few years ago from cancer, and I am the only father figure she has left at the moment. She is my girl, the _only_ girl."

I felt stupid now.

"Judging by the bruises on Edgar and Jacks faces, somethig tells me they are the ones who told you."

"Yeah, and then they tried to rape me in the fucking parking lot."

"What did you say?" I heard the anger laced in Erics voice and even in the dim light from the sky, I could see the flash of fury in his eyes.

"They...they tried to rape me when I went outside for my break, Four and Zeke stopped them, and beat the shit out of them."

Eric turned away from me and began striding back towards the sand.

"Eric, stop!" I called after him, but I didn't move from my place in the water.

I watched him pick up his stride, and he stalked back towards the bar.

"Shit," I mumbled and began to make my way out of the water.

I could hear the shouting outside before I was even halfway back to the restaurant, I could hear Max's shouts too.

When I reached the front of the restaurant, I could see Eric beating the life out of either Edgar or Jack I couldn't tell who it was, max was trying to pull him off.

Sirens were wailing from down the street.

"Eric," I yelled, " Eric! Stop!"

He pushed me off of him, sending me falling back on my ass.

I stood up quickly and pushed him off of Edgar, it took everything I had to send him falling to the pavement.

"Stop," I yelled at him, the sirens were coming closer, "stop," I yelled again as he tried pushing me away.

"Get the fuck off of me, Tris, I'm going to kill the motherfucker."

"What, so you can go to jail?"

"Tris, he tried to hurt you!"

"Think about your niece, think about Ella!"

He seemed to calm down, "Eric, I'm just a fling while you're Hawaii, that's all I am and it's ok," his eyes bore into mine, "I'm ok with that, but think about Ella. You need to go home to her."

"Tris," he began. I shook my head.

I heard the car doors slamming and two officers came towards the scene.

"Another bar fight," Jerry asked comi towards me.

I just nodded. I wasn't paying attention to them, I was more worried about my dad getting out of his car, looking as if he was ready to kill me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get in the car, Beatrice," my dad sneered at me.

I turned to see the eyes of Christina and Tori glued to me.

"Dad, why, I'm at work," I argued.

"No, Tris, you're done here."

"What?"

He looked at me with a glare, but I could clearly see the hurt In his eyes.

"You are done here, Beatrice," he glanced past me to my friends, "I should have sent you to your Aunts in New York a long time ago."

"I am twenty two years old, you can't just send me away."

"Really, because as of now. You are done working for me, where else will you go," he asked.

"You can't just send me away, dad. This is my home, surfing is my life, those girls," I pointed to Christina and Tori, "are my family."

"I am your family Beatrice."

"No," I shook my head, "you stopped being my family when mom died."

His face fell then.

"I'm sorry she died dad," I said softly, "I miss her too, she was the one who taught me to love surfing, and I won't give it up."

"Beatrice," he started but I cut him off.

"Please, stop trying to protect me dad. You are only pushing me away, I have to chase my dream. And if it means you disowning me in the end, then I guess that's something I will have to deal with. But I'm not leaving. I can find another job..."

"Stop, Beatrice."

I shook my head and took a step away from him, "dad, just let me do this. If I don't try, how will I ever know what I'm capable of. There will be sponsors there tomorrow. Sponsors who can make my dreams of surfing a reality."

He just stared at me with a blank stare.

"I'd really like it if you would come tomorrow."

"If you want to go get yourself killed. Then do it. But I will not be a part of it," he said in a sharp tone before walking back to his car and speeding away.

I felt a knot in my throat as I watched his tail lights disappear down the empty street.

"Tris," I heard Eric speak behind me.

I glanced behind me, then to Tori and Christina.

"Tris," Eric spoke again, coming closer to me.

"Go home, Eric. Please," I pleaded, holding down my tears, "just go home."

I turned and walked back across the street to the beach, I didn't bother to look behind me. I couldn't look back now, Eric was a mere memory. If I turned back now I would break.

...

 _I could see her face still. I saw it best when I was in the water. It was like she was always watching me, like she was a part of the ocean._

 _"What do I do now, mama," I asked after I broke my board on the reef for the first time._

 _She smiled at me._

 _"You build a new one."_

 _"But I don't know how," I cried._

 _"I'll show you," she smiled down at me._

I opened my eyes and kicked off the floor of the ocean to return to the surface.

I gasped for air when I felt the night air hit my face.

I looked to my left and startled when I saw Four sitting on his board a few yards from me.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"What are you doing out here," I ask back.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Where's your board?"

"I didn't bring one."

He grinned and shook his head, "climb on," he scooted back enough for me to take a seat with him.

"I heard about what happened at the bar tonight."

"I'm sure it's the talk of the town now."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry about that guy, Tris. I know you liked him."

"He's just another guy, no different than any tourist I've caught eyes for."

"He seemed different," he said fidgeting with his hands, "I saw the way he looked at you."

"And how was that," I scoffed.

"He looked at you the way your dad always looked at your mom."

"You remember that?"

He nodded and looked at me, "I only fought with him because I was scared for you...I didn't want him to catch your heart just to let it go. But I don't think he will."

"He's leaving, Four."

"How do you know," he asks.

"Because, he lives in San Diego, that's his home now, he has family there, there's nothing for him down here."

"You're here."

"He has a family there, Four."

"He um," Four fidgeted with his hands again, playing with the water, "he came to me earlier today, when he first got back to Kapaa."

"He did what?"

"He came to me and apologized for the way we had treated each other."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because, Tris. He loves you."

I shook my head and looked away.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't shut me out."

"I'm not," I looked back to him.

"Isn't that what you wanted, him to love you."

"He's leaving."

"Even if he does, it won't be for long. He looks at you the way your dad looked at your mom. You remember how much he loved her?"

"He still does."

"Eric won't leave you."

"That still doesn't help my situation, Four."

"What, so what if you got fired!"

"I have rent to make, I can't make the girls pay it all. We have phone bills, gasoline, electricity."

"So win tomorrow."

"I can't win, do you realize whose all here?"

"You can't win if you think like that."

"Four, I am going to get killed out there."

"Your mom would kick your ass if she could hear you downing yourself right now."

He was right. My mom would kick my ass so hard. She would be telling me to do my best, she would be telling me that I am the best.

And I am.

"Go get it," Four said smiling at me.

"I wish I knew Eric would be there to watch."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that," he replied and gutted his chin towards the beach, where a figure was standing in the moonlight with his hands in his pockets.

I looked back to Four.

"What," he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"For being an asshole," I said grinning at him.

"My specialty."

We made our way back to the beach together I swam by him as he paddled.

"You two behave," he smirked when we got to the sand.

I shook my head at him and looked to Eric, he had a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey gorgeous," he said quietly.

"Hey," I whispered just barely.

"Can I be the first to apologize-"

i pressed a finger to his lips and shook my head.

"You weren't doing anything wrong."

"I got you fired."

"My dad was looking for a way to keep me from surfing tomorrow."

"I guess I should ask you if I can still come watch?"

"Of course you can, on one condition."

He stepped closer to me tucking my wet hair behind my ear, "what condition is that?"

"Kiss me."

Eric smiled and in the next second his lips were crashing against mine. I kissed him back with fiery passion, all of my anger, nerves, sadness and fear melted away as our lips molded perfectly.

Eric ran his hands down to the back of my thighs, picking me up with ease.

I could feel the desire pressing through his shorts to my hot core, and I kissed him harder.

"Tris," he mumbled when we broke for air, "I want to stay."

"Then stay," I whispered back and nipped his ear before kissing down his chiseled jaw to his tattooed neck.

Eric moaned low in his throat and lowered us to the sand, laying me gently beneath him.

"Normall," he muttered, kissing down my neck to my chest, "I would be rough," he kissed back up to my jaw, "but not tonight."

I giggled then moaned when he tugged my ear between his teeth.

"Eric, take me."

"You're sure?"

I nodded my head, and began working on his drawstring on his board shorts.

Eric lifted me enough to untie the stings holding my skimpy bikini top to me and let it fall to the sand beneath us.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against my neck before kissing down to my breasts, taking each nipple between his teeth and tugging lightly.

I arched my back into him, and moaned softly.

Eric made quick work of my shorts and bottoms before pulling his shorts off the rest of the way.

"God, I hope someone is watching," he whispered against my neck, lining himself up with me.

"Don't worry, I have no doubts," I giggled.

Eric thrust inside of me, pulling a long breathy moan from my lips.

He began a slow pace, thrusting in and out of my wet core slowly and gently. The thought of him being so gentle was driving me up the wall.

"Eric," I moaned into his ear, "harder."

I felt him pulse inside of me, and a deep growl rumbled through his chest. He grabbed my hips and began thrusting at a more erotic pace, hitting my center each and every time.

"Oh shit," I moaned and shoved my fist in my mouth to bite down.

the feeling was enough to nearly send me over the edge, combined with Eric playing with my bundle of nerves.

"Let go for me," he whispered and I was sent plummeting over the edge, caught in my orgasm.

Eric followed soon after, my walls milked every last bit of hot cum he had to offer.

"Jesus," he whispered resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you Eric," I muttered quietly, I didn't care anymore. He needed to know how I felt, even if it had only been a few days, he needed to know.

"I love you, Tris," he whispered back before kissing my lips with another wave of passion.

He looked around us and chuckled, "maybe we should get dressed...you need to get some sleep."

I nodded in agreement and reached for my bottoms and shorts.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric and I finally made it through the back door of my beach house. When we walked in I could smell bacon cooking and I heard the tv.

"Tori," I asked walking into the living room, "what are you doing here?"

She smiled up at me and stood up, revealing Max sitting next to her.

"jeanine sent us home," she smiled.

Christina walked through the the door to the kitchen followed by Will.

"She sent you home?"

"She told us that you needed your feiends'support, and that we needed to be rested to cheer you on tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Christina beemed at me, "that was a nice little show you guys put on down at the beach by the way," she said laughing.

I felt myself blushing profusely, Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," I threw back and smirked.

Eric chuckled behind me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow," Tori asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Come outside for a minute," she said grabbing my hand and leading me back outside through the back door.

We were walking towards the shed.

Tori flipped on the light and walked to the back wall, I looked over the board she had been working on, it was perfect.

My eyes turned back to Tori when she was carrying a board towards me.

My heart skipped when I saw whose it was.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Jeanine had it for a while...she gave it to me last summer, she wanted me to hold onto it."

She handed me the blue, white, and purple board.

"I think your mom would have wanted you to have this."

I felt a knot forming in my throat. This was the board she was using the day she drowned.

"Tori, I can't use this," I felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"You can," she whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It was my moms, she-"

"It's yours..."

"Tori," I shook my head and ran my fingers over the surface. My moms signature was written in black sharpie beneath the fresh wax.

"Take it, Tris, this is your board now, your mom would have wanted you to have it."

"Thank you," I whispered and wiped away the hot tears.

"Go out there, and win tomorrow, Tris, your mom is with you, you have her spirit. And the two of you combined, you can do anything."

I smiled at Tori, she was right. I could do anything, and my mom _was_ with me in spirit.

"Use those mermaid powers," Tori said smiling.

I giggled at the sound of that, she sounded just like my mom now.

I could win tomorrow.

No...I would win tomorrow.

...

 **Andrew POV**

I sat in my office with a bottle of scotch in front of me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Natalie's picture, it was the last day she was alive, she and Tris were sitting on her board together in the water smiling for the camera.

I missed my wife.

I was terrified that Tris was going to follow in her steps and get herself killed.

Everyone always told me that she died doing what she loved, but she left me behind with two growing children, one of which turned into someone that I could never change and he left. tris stayed behind in Kapaa, and she was in the water every day, practicing and saying she would be number one.

I wanted so badly for her to quit, but every time I tried to pull her away from the water she took a step away from me.

A soft knock on the doorframe brought me from my thoughts.

"Hello, Jeanine," I muttered and took a drink of the liquid in my glass.

"Natalie would be disappointed with you," she scolded.

Natalie hated when I drank, especially when I drank to drown out emotions.

"Shes gone, so I guess it doesn't matter," I muttered.

Jeanine sat in a chair in front of my desk.

"She isn't gone, Andrew, not in spirit."

"You honestly believe that sack of shit," I ask roughly.

"Open your eyes Andrew. You have tried to protect Tris for so long that you have lost sight of who she truly is."

"I've lost my daughter, Jeanine, I've lost my son, and I've lost my wife."

"You haven't lost your daughter...you've been so blind trying to protect her, that you don't see who she is. Who she has become. She is Natalie through and through."

"She will get herself killed," I snapped getting angry.

"Shes your wife's daughter, Andrew...don't push her away."

"I've already pushed her away, Jeanine."

"Let her be who she wants to be, Andy...She has become a beautiful woman, she is a fierce surfer, and I believe she is going places."

"Why did you quit," I snap at her, "when Natalie died, you quit."

"I quit," she paused, "I quit, because I couldn't imagine the thought of going on another day without my surf buddy, but when I saw how your daughter grew up, become her mother, I could only think of supporting her."

"I wish she would quit."

"Andy," she yelled, "why would you want her to quit something she loves, why?"

I stared at her with a shocked look on my face, she had never yelled at me.

"Tris, is going places. Tris, is her mother, through and through. She still talks to her you know," she speaks softly now.

"What," I ask.

"Tris, she still talks to Natalie, she does it all the time when she thinks no one is listening."

"She does?"

"Shes still here, Andrew, all you have to do, it look."

Realization hit me then, Jeanine was right. Natalie was still here, she was inside of my daughter, and I had just pushed her away.

I felt the hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"How do I get her to forgive me," I ask, realizing my mistake.

"Go to her competition tomorrow, Andrew."

"I don't know if I can-"

"You can," She interrupts, she lowers my glass I have raised to my lips, "you can...she needs you there, she needs her fathers support."

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose my daughter."

"Then let her live."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready," Christina asks as we drive towards the beach in her explorer.

Cars are lining the road way and the beach is full of people. I can hear the crash of the water on the rocks from the road, and I can easily see the fifteen to twenty foot swells.

"I'm ready," I assure myself more than anyone else.

Eric squeezes my shoulder from the backseat.

 _"Good luck, mama," I yell happily bouncing up and down as she runs towards the water followed by two other competitors._

 _she looks back to me and gives me a wink._

 _"There goes Natalie Prior, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer calls over the speakers, "she is taking the wave!"_

 _Cheers erupt from the crowd followed by gasps, I watch as my mom falls over the swell and gets sucked under._

"You go ahead and get out here," Christina stops the car, "I'll go park and come down."

Eric, Tori, Max and i get out and unstrap the boards from the top of the car.

I turn and take a deep breath.

"You got this baby," Eric smiles at me.

I nod and start maki my way down the beach to the sign in booth.

"Can I help you," an older blonde man asks as I stand in front of him.

"I'm here to compete," I say, hiding the shaking in my voice.

"Ok, sigh this waiver," he hands me a clipboard.

 _In case of occupancy of death..._

I move my shaking hand to the signature space and sign quickly.

"You're Tris Prior," he comments reading my information and looking back to me.

"Yea," I nod.

"I knew your mom," he says smiling, and handing me a purple rash guard, "she was amazing. You look just like her. Good luck, Tris."

I smile at him and take the shirt, the lady next to him pipes up, "you will be in heat one with Malina Johnson and Andrea Palmer."

"Thank you," I smile and move towards the tent where all of the competitiors are sitting.

"I'm going to go grab a spot to watch baby," Eric says in my ear. I turn and kiss him quickly and watch as he and Max make their way down the beach.

I see Four, Zeke and Uriah heading my way.

"Hey, good luck today," Uriah pipes up and gives me a hug.

"Thanks," I say smiling.

"Be careful Out there," Four speaks quietly and gives me a pat on the back, "but remember, focus, and have fun."

"Take the first wave that comes to you," Zeke speaks up, "don't hesitate. These girls will eat you alive if you hesitate."

I nod and smile at all of them as they leave the tent.

"You're going to do good," Tori says as she braids my hair back out of my face.

"I know," I whisper.

"Tris," I hear Jeanine call to me from somewhere.

I spot her and run up to her, "thank you for coming," I whisper.

"You're mom would be so proud," she whispers back. She reaches up and unclasped the necklace she has always worn. It has a small shark tooth attached to it, "here."

"What is this," I ask, I recognize it.

"It was your moms, she wore it every time she competed."

I can feel fresh tears forming in my eyes, she reaches around me and clasps the necklace to my neck.

"Thank you, Jenaine, for everything."

"There's one more thing," she says, smiling slightly. She turns around and I see my dad standing a few feet behind.

He smiles up at me and shoves his hands into his pockets. His eyes are puffy and red.

"Heat one, to the line up," the announcer calls over the radio.

i look at my dad and he nods his head once before I grab my board and run towards the edge of the sand.

I can do this.

 _You can do this,_ I hear my mom whisper in my thoughts.

The horn blows and my legs begin to run, carrying me into the water where I throw my board in and jump on beginning to paddle.

All ruckus from the beach drowns out when I hear the waves crashing, and the feel of the water beneath me over takes me in an unexplainable energy.

I paddle fast to get to the line up first.

 _Take the first wave,_ I hear my mom again, and I do, I see a swell coming for me and I turn quickly to begin paddling to catch the first ride.

 _Stand up!_

I stand and take the drop, the wave is quickly forming into a pipe, I can't distinctly hear cheers erupting from the beach as the water crashing down in front of me, enclosing me in the tunnel.

 _Keep going, Tris!_

I bend down further as the water begins to enclose around me, and I make it out.

I let the water take over, I am burning with adrenaline.

"Looks like the judges score that a four point nine," I hear the announcer say. Another eruption from the crowd overtakes the beach which is drowned out as I dive under a set of waves barreling towards me.

"Nice ride," Andrea says smiling at me when I reach the line up again.

"Thanks," I reply and wipe my face.

"You're Natalie's daughter," Malina says with a shocked look on her face.

I nod.

"She was amazing," Malina says and turns to catch the next wave. She picks up speed but crashes over the falls.

"You're mom was an amazing surfer," Andrea comments.

She was amazing, I thought.

...

The first heat goes on and I am paddling to catch the next ride.

I feel the wave pick me up and I stand up quickly to take the drop, I snap once off the top but cut back too far and the barrel rolls me under.

 _Stay calm! Stay calm!_

I kick hard to get to the surface, I am just about to make it when another wave over takes me and I am rolled under once more.

 _Stay calm, Tris, air is coming,_ my mom whispers.

The wave passes and I kick to the surface, I can hear the jet ski coming for me but I am hit again and rolled under.

 _Don't give up, Tris, fight!_

When the barrel passes the I kick to the surface again. The man on the jet ski grabs my arm.

"I'm ok," I yell.

"Let's get you back to the lineup." He says calmly.

he tows me out of harms way and to the lineup.

"Holy shit, are you ok," Malina asks, "that was quite the beating."

"I'm good," I respond and begin to paddle to catch the next wave, I'm not giving up.

I take the drop and quickly set up for the perfect snap off the top, once, twice, three times.

I hear the horn blow. The heat is over.

"Tris Prior will be advancing into the next round with scores of fives and sixes across the the board, heat two will start in ten minutes," I hear the announcer.

I make it back to the beach and immediately fall to my knees from exhaustion of being drug under the water.

"Are you ok," Christina yells running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I am breathing hard.

Tori hands me a bottle of water.

"You did good, way to not give up," Tori says as I chug my water to wash the salt out of my mouth.

"Get ready for the next heat," Christina says rubbing my shoulders and neck down.

Malina has moved on with me to the next heat, we are paired with a few other women I haven't heard of before.

I look to my dad, he I watchi me intently before he breaks his gaze and looks back out to the waves.

I had to prove to him that I could do this.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have made it to the final heat of the day, we are down to five competitiors, Malina Johnson is in first, Tris Prior is in second," the announcer calls out, my mind goes blank after I hear my name called.

"Hey," I hear my dad from behind me.

"Hey dad," I reply quickly.

"I need to tell you something before you go back out there."

I turn back to him and watch his face.

"Tris, I want you to know...I am proud of you, I know your mom is too. The waves are peaking now, I just want you to be smart...be careful."

"I will dad."

"I want you to win, Tris," he continues, "I know you can, I know you can finish the legacy that your mom started."

"Thank you dad..." His words were meaning a lot to me.

"I...I love you Tris," he says and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back hesitantly, I hadn't heard him tell me he loved me since my mom had died.

"I love you too, dad."

"Now, go win," he said holding my shoulders.

I nodded and turned around to run back to the lineup.

Nothing else mattered now, I was here to win.

I was here to prove to everyone that I was number one, it might be a small competition but all of the big sponsors were here, they were watching.

The horn blew and we were off, I paddled hard and fast to catch the waves before anyone else.

"Looks like, Tris will be dropping into the first wave of the heat," the announcer called as I took the first wave to come to me.

Paddle. Paddle. Paddle. I cheated in my mind. Stand!

I stood and took the drop, setting up perfectly into the fifteen food swell.

The wave crashed around me as I rode out the barrel perfectly, skimming my fingers across the water as I went.

...

I fought out to win the next wave against Malina who ended up taking the inside drop, but she quickly lost her footing and crashed over the falls.

I slapped the water and turned to wait for the next set.

 _Feel the energy, Tris_

I felt the next set coming as I hurried to keep up with it. I stood and took the drop once more, snapping of the top one time before being enclosed in the barrel again.

 _Ride it out._

I felt my heart rate quicken as the exit was closing off quickly, a few more feet, I crouched down further just in time to make it out before the water crashed behind me.

The crowd cheered loudly and I heard the announcer say my ride was scored a nine point five.

I needed one more high score to win.

I hurried back to the lineup, the ocean had calmed.

"Good ride," Malina commented as I got to her.

"Thanks," I replied quickly, watching for the next wave.

I noticed a wave forming out the back and began to paddle away from the lineup, going out further than anyone had gone today. This was it, I was going to win.

i had to.

 _"Mama," I cried, her lips were blue and her body was lifeless, "mama, wake up!"_

 _"Beatrice, come on," my dad tried pulling me away from her as they performed CPR._

 _Jeanine took me away from the scene then, I went kicking and screaming, saying I had to help my mom._

 _"Honey," Jeanine cooed, "it's ok, it's going to be ok..."_

The wave began to pick up speed and I paddled hard and fast to catch it.

 _"im so proud of you," my mom whispered._

The barrel began to form over me.

 _"I wish you were still here, mama..."_

 _"I am here," she whispered. I felt her touch my heart._

I could no longer see the beach as I was enclosed in the barrel of water, plummeting closer to the break point.

 _"Win, Tris, I know you can."_

" I can," I say and focus on the light at the end of the tunnel, "and I will."

A few more seconds pass as I make my way towards the exit of the pipe.

I hear the crowd erupt in cheers and the horn blows sounding the end of the final heat.

I allow the wave to pass and cheer to myself looking up to the sky. I did it.

As I hurried back for the beach I heard the announcer call out my score, "judges score a nine point eight!"

Tori and Christina rushed towards me followed closely by Max and Eric.

Eric picked me up in a hug and spun me around, "that was amazing, baby!"

He kissed me quickly before Tori and Christina hugged me tightly, Four came up behind me and patted me on the back.

"Tris Prior," a reporter has rushed to me now, followed by many others, "how does winning here make you feel today?"

"I feel great, I'm on top of the world!"

"Tris Prior," I looked to another reporter, "if your mom was here today, what do you think she would say to you."

I stopped to think, "um..."

"She would tell her just how proud she is to call her, her daughter, and tell her how amazing she is and tell her she deserves it after all of the hard work and dedication she has put towards winning."

I snap my head to my dad, he is smiling brightly at me and coming towards me.

"Miss Prior," another reporter calls, "what would you say to your mom?"

"I would tell her I love her...and thank you for never leaving me."

The reporters voices die out as my dad pulls me into a hug and murmurs in my ear, "I am so proud of you, Tris."

I smile against his shoulder and pull away from him.

"Miss Prior," a tanned woman calls me over to her, "I'm from Surf magazine, this is Ray Haun from Rip Curl, we would like to talk to you about being sponsored."

"Yes!" Tori and Christina both answer for me. We all laugh and I feel Eric wrap his arm around my waist, in this moment, everything is perfect.

...

 **The next morning**

"I'm going to miss you," I say hurrying my head in Erics shoulder. We wait for the attendant to call for their flight to be boarded.

"I promise I will come back soon, hey maybe you can come up and surf San Diego," he says smiling and pulling me into a hug.

I laugh into his chest, I don't want to say goodbye, I know we will see each other again soon but I don't know when.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"Flight 282 to San Diego, is ready to be boarded," the attendant announces over the microphone.

"I love you too," Eric whispers in my ear pulling me tighter to his chest.

I pull away and kiss him one last time before he has to go. Tori let's go of Max and we stand together watching the two men who captured our hearts leaving.

"It's gonna be ok," she says throwing her arm over my shoulder.

"I know," I sigh. Eric turns around and blows a kiss to me, I blow one back and see him wink before he and Max walk through the doors to head to the plane.

"Ready," she asks and we make our way back out of the airport to Christina waiting in the car with Will.

"Where are we headed," she asks from the drivers seat.

We all laugh at her lousy display as a cab driver.

"Let's go home," I say and look out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two months later**

"Nice snap," Tori calls out when I get back on my board and paddle back to her.

Christina is paddling to us from the beach. We're too far out I can't tell whose she's left there. I'm assuming it's Will and Uriah.

"Hey," she says a few minutes later, "those two guys want some surf lessons."

I shake my head, "you didn't tell them yes did you?"

She beams at me, Tori looks at her with an annoyed look.

"They requested you two, Lord knows why?"

Realization hit Tori first and then me, it was Eric and Max.

"You tell them," Tori started, "surf lessons are only for people who live here."

"And they can't just be here for a week, because it will take longer than that to teach a couple of goons," I add laughing.

"Come on, let's go tell them ourselves," Tori says laughing. We begin our trek back to the beach, letting the water push us.

I unstrap my leash from my ankle and walk towards Eric, he is smiling brightly.

"Lessons aren't going to be cheap," I say before jumping into his arms and hugging him, I kiss him hard and slip my tongue past his lips.

He breaks the kiss for a second, "how much are we talking?"

"Sexual favors," I whisper seductively into his ear.

"That won't be a problem," he says smiling. I can already feel him hardening against my core.

"Jesus, get a room, all of you," Christina says laughing at Tori and Max making out.

"What are you doing here," I ask Eric, looking into his eyes.

"Max and I put in for a transfer...to Honalulu."

"What," I ask, I didn't know if I heard him right.

"Were transferring...to Honalulu," he says slower this time.

I kiss him roughly this time, dominating his mouth with my own.

"Were taking this inside," he mutters against my lips, I nod and allow him to carry me up the beach and through the back door of our house.

...

Eric doesn't waste any time pulling my bikini top off of me followed by the bottoms. I mirror his actions as I slip his shirt over his head, pulling his shorts and boxers off quickly. Barely leaving any time for conversation.

he pulls away slightly to look down on me, I notice a new tattoo snaking over his shoulder.

"What's this," I ask, touching the new ink.

He leans up and pushes off the bed to stand with his back to me. His whole back is covered in a rip curl, it looks as if its airbrushed onto his skin.

"This is amazing," I breathe touching the waves that seem to ripple across his back.

"I did it for you," he whispers.

"It's beautiful," I say as he turns around.

"Just like you."

"Eric," I moan as he lays me back on the bed.

"Mmm," he mumbles kissing across my chest.

"Don't be gentle this time."

His eyes snap to mine and darken, a cant help but giggle at the feral growl that escapes across his lips.

in one motion he has thrust deep into my wet folds, hitting deep inside of my core.

He pulls out nearly all the way before pounding back inside of me over and over, rubbing my clit profusely.

I can't help but writhe underneath him, I feel my orgasm building quickly as he thrusts harder and faster.

Eric lifts my legs over his shoulder and leans over me, the new position is making me feel things I have never felt, he is so deep, I feel my core unraveling.

"Fuck," I moan and begin to pant.

Eric pulls completely out of me and flips me over before entering me from behind. He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me flush against him.

"Tell me how you want me," he moans in my ear.

"Hard and fat," I moan back.

Eric groans and picks up his erotic pace once more, pounding into me deep and hard. His hand wraps around my front and plays with my clit once more, sending me over the edge. I cry out, not caring who hears me now.

he lets me ride out my bliss before he falls over the edge with me, spilling his seed deep inside of me.

We collapse to the bed in a heap, moaning and trying to catch our breath.

"I missed you," Eric whispers in my ear, still slightly moving inside of me, making me squirm.

"I miss you too."

"Tris," he whispers.

"Mm," I turn to look at his face.

"Can we go surfing now," he asks and laughs hard when I flick his forehead.

I get up quickly and pull on a bikini, "I'll race you there."

I rush out of the house to the water, followed quickly by Eric.

This is how it should be, this is what I wanted.

Everything was perfect.


	14. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

One week post breakup

My alarm woke me up just as it did every morning at six. I slowly opened my eyes, still red and burning from the tears I had shed last night, he'll, the tears I've shed for the past week.

The breakup is still fresh in my mind and in my heart, what hurt more is hearing how quickly Devan has already moved on.

The quiet knock at my bedroom door was enough to finally make me reach out and turn off the phone alarm. My sister walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed and began running my back.

"Hey little sister," she cooed quietly, her hands felt good running in comforting circles, just like she did when we were younger, "why don't you get dressed and come for a run with me?"

I take a deep breath and turn my face to look up at her. Her dark hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and she was dressed in a pair of electric blue yoga pants, and a tank top.

My sister was a health nut, to put it nicely. I envied her for her good dieting skills and her energy, being able to run every morning was pure dedication, something I didn't even have at the moment.

"I will die if I try to run," I mutter, watching her green eyes search my face.

"Well, at least come with me, we can get some coffee on the way," she smiled down at me. Obviously not taking no for an answer.

Maybe Ariana was right, I had been doing minimal activity since I moved in with her a week ago after Devan and I split. The most activity of my day consisted of going to work at the office downtown.

"Please," she pleaded, giving me her best puppy dog eyes, "fresh air will do you good, we can go feed the ducks in Central."

I smiled at her pathetic attempts of bribery, but pushed myself to sit up. Her smile faltered seeing my pale body slip from under the sheets, only being covered by a sports bra and shorts.

"Kelly, when was the last time you've eaten," she asked, concern written in her features and voice.

"I've eaten when I'm hungry."

"What, a week ago?"

I look in my floor length mirror to see exactly why she was so concerned. I hadn't hardly been able to eat since last Sunday, my ribs were already poking through my skin, my cheekbones protruded from my face and my eyes were sunken back. I looked close to dead. I felt close to dead.

"I'll go make you something to eat before we go, and you will eat it," she says standing and leaving my room.

I look back into the mirror and bring a brush to tame my dark mane. I needed to get it trimmed, I had let my split ends go for way too long. Maybe that's what I could do after work tomorrow, go get a trim.

I threw my hair into a high pony like Ariana's was done up, it surprised me how much we actually looked like each other. A lot of people used to think we were twins, with our long dark locks, green eyes and olive skin tones. Though she was nearly five years older than I was.

Ariana hadn't been married, though she had been in a relationship with the same guy for nearly seven years, they talked about marriage and kids but it was obvious they were enjoying life and taking their time. Something I need to learn to do. Take my time.

I throw on a black tank top over my sports bra and pull up my orange yoga pants. Something about bright colors intrigued my sister and I. I followed up with a pair of matching orange socks and my pink sneakers, before heading into the kitchen.

The smell of toasted bagels and cream cheese filled my nostrils as I rounded the corner. Ariana was scrolling through her phone drinking some kind of green drink. Her eyes flickered up when I walked in and she smiled at me.

"Eat up, buttercup," she took another sip of her drink and continued scrolling through her phone. Most likely on Instagram. She was big on that, following all the fit women and fit moms to get new workout routine ideas, new recipes and of course new workout clothes.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't work as a personal trainer at a gym or anything, Ariana was one of the top lawyers in all of New York State, people had come flooding to her ever since she had won her first case.

That's how she could afford such a big apartment, so many people thought her to be a doctor the way she ate healthy and worked out all the time. But those people were fooled the moment she put on a black pinstripe suit.

I downed my bagel quickly, realizing just how hungry I was. Ariana poured me a glass of orange juice and slid it across the counter to me and I chugged that quickly.

"Don't make yourself sick, Kell," she warned. She was right, every time I ate too quickly I always got sick, fortunately that wasn't the case right now. She downed the rest of her veggie drink before strapping her cell phone to her arm and shoving her Bluetooth in her ear, "let's go."

With that, we left the apartment together and headed out into the early Sunday morning air.

"Ariana," I painted, I stopped running and placed my hands on my knees. Sweat was threatening to pour down my face, my chest was a lost cause. Thank the lord I had worn a black shirt.

She turned around and jogged back to me, "come on, keep going were almost there."

"Yeah, that's what you said a block ago."

"It's seriously half a block more, Kelly," she smiled at me, "come on, don't give up on me now."

I huffed and shook my head when she jogged away, slowing her pace for me to catch up to her.

A half a block more turned into a block and a half more. She was never good at judging distance, but I felt a tingle of price knowing I had finished our run to the coffee shop. I was out of breath and sweating profusely, but it actually felt good.

"Good morning, Ariana," a young man greeted when we walked into the shop.

"Good morning Shemar," she smiled at the slender man, he was probably in his early twenties, around my age. Twenty four at the most.

"What will you be having this morning," he asks.

"Decaf, sugar free latte please, and whatever my sister would like," she gestured to me and began digging out a ten dollar bill from the sleeve containing her phone.

"What can I get for you, beautiful," Shemar asks me, his smile never wavering.

"Um, can I get a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream?"

"Sure thing," he turns back to Ariana, "that'll be eight fifty."

"Keep the change," Ariana smiled back handing him the ten.

We went to the end of the counter waiting for our hot drinks to be ready. Ariana nudged me with her elbow to catch my attention.

"What," I ask. I follow her gaze to a tall, blonde, tattooed man working behind the counter.

"He keeps looking at you," she whispered before taking out her phone and scrolling through it again.

I look back to the blonde man and catch his eyes. He has grey eyes from what I can see, his ears are pierced with small diamond studs and he has a tattoo, not only running up his arms, but on his neck. I quickly drop my eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Here you ladies go," a deep voice, that can only be described at sex, caught our attention.

Ariana grabs her coffee with a simple 'thank you' before turning and leaving the shop, leaving me with the sexy devil of a man.

"Um, thank you," I say quietly, grabbing the cup from him, our fingertips brush slightly and I feel as if a spark ignites between us. His slate grey eyes are captivating and they hold a story of their own.

"Have a great day," he smiles at me and my heart nearly stops.

I could have said 'thank you, you too,' but no, I booked it out of the coffee shop to meet Ariana on the front sidewalk just outside. I could feel his eyes still burning holes into my back as I walked away.

"Thanks for leaving me," I say sarcastically.

"What's written on your cup," Ariana asks, reaching for my hot chocolate. I look down to see what she is talking about to see the words written in black marker, 'you are gorgeous.'

My eyes grow wide and I quickly turn my head back towards the shop to see the blonde man smile at me before walking away to make more coffee.

"You go back in there and get his number," Ariana orders.

"No," I shake my head, "no, no, and no. I don't want another relationship."

"Who says it has to be a relationship."

"I said no," I snap a little to harshly. She just shrugs her shoulders and we begin to walk away down the sidewalk towards Central Park. she promised me we could feed the ducks, and that's exactly what we were going to do.

 ** _my. /UiNb/GLcsqpAWlB_**

 ** _Hey guys! Please please please! Help get this story discovered on Wattpad! Read review, comment, vote do whatever it is we have to do :) sorry for the false update, but i think it'll be worth it for you to read 'She's Mine Now' trust me!_**


End file.
